joyeux anniversaire Lizzie
by cullen-michaelis-shadow's
Summary: Ciel cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lizzie, dont il est fou amoureux. CielXLizzie.
1. 16 ans

kikou! me revoici avec un nouvel OS avec un couple assez rare (1 fiction répertorié le 21/06/2012 sur se pairing)

disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Yana toboso et pas à moi

rating: M car Lemon interdit aux jeunes adolescent encore innocent, aux anges de majordomme et aux âmes sensibles qui risquent de se faire dévorer par sebby.

Sur ce bonne lecture everybody.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ciel Phantomhive, 15 ans réfléchissais à un problème ardu. En effet, la semaine suivante se tenais une fête pour l'anniversaire des 16 ans de fiancé, Elyzabeth de Midford, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Résigné, il appela son majordome:

"Sebastian!

-Qui y a-t-il, monsieur?

-je cherche un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Lizzie, et je n'y arrive pas! répondit l'adolescent.

-puis-je vous conseiller, le magasin de poupées de porcelaine à 30 minutes d'ici...lui répondit le majordome.

-Non, je voudrais quelque chose de plus personnel et Lizzie n'est plus une gamine. répondit le lord songeur. Sebastian, convoque moi les domestiques s'il te plaît!

-Yes, my lord!"

Sebastian sortit de la pièce et Ciel continua de réfléchir, en vain!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Mei Lin fut la première à lui proposer une idée:

"Vous devriez lui offrir un bijou, une bague de fiançailles peut-être.

-Mei Linn, ce n'est pas que ton idée soit mauvaise et je sais encore mieux que Lizzie et moi sommes fiancé, mais tu ne trouve pas que ne sommes un peu jeunes pour penser sérieusement au mariage! Répliqua gentiment le maître de maison.

-Désolé, monsieur. je retourne aux tâches ménagères. déclara la bonne

-Vas-y! répondit Ciel avec... un sourire bienveillant ? _**[ndla: c'est a marqué d'une pierre blanche!]**_

Alors qu'elle sortait ce fut à Finny de monter le bout de son nez. il dit au comte:

"Offrez-lui un bouquet de fleur, c'est si romantique! _**[ndla: nous serions dans le manga ses yeux se mettrais à briller et il aurait les mains sur le bas de son visage en disant la dernière phrase]**_

- Tu as raison! C'est très beau, romantique et toutes c'est choses "mignonnes", mais c'est aussi très classique, non? répondit Ciel, tellement découragé, qu'il en oublie d'être froid avec son jardinier _**[ndla: et en devient, par la même occaz', totalement OOC, ce qui arrange bien l'auteur!]**_

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je vais m'occuper du jardin!

Il sortit sans demander son reste pour faire place à Bard et son:

"cuisinez-pour elle, les femmes ador...

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner, et tu le sais très bien! l'interrompit en criant son maître. Et maintenant dehors!

le pseudo-cuisinier prit ses jambes à son cou en bousculant Monsieur Tanaka qui dit à son employeur:

-Ho! Ho! Ho!

-voulez-vous traduire s'il vous plaît? dit le maître.

-Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Ce n'est pas plus compréhensible, bon retournez à vos occupations! fit froidement Ciel, plus qu'énervé de ne pas trouvé de cadeau pour la lady de son cœur.

Tanaka sortit de la pièce et fut remplacé par Sebastian qui apportait le thé et le gouté de son maître composé d'un gros morceau de fondant au chocolat accompagné de crème anglaise. Pendant ce temps Sebastian dit à son futur repas _**[ndla: désolé, mais là je suis à court de synonymes pour désigner Ciel]**_:

"Si je vous comprend bien, monsieur, vous voulez un cadeau à la fois romantique, personnel, beau, montrant votre amour à mademoiselle Elyzabeth et que vous sachiez faire...

-C'est ça, exactement! se calma le lord.

-Alors j'ai peut-être une idée. dit le majordome

- Propose toujours." dit Ciel

le majordome s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. L'dée emballa tout de suite le gérant de la société Phantom et se fut d'autant plus visible qu'il s'écria "bravo Sebastian" avant de partir dans les jardins pour se détendre.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ce soir là, Ciel revetu le costume bleu que Lizzie lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il avait tout prévu pour le cadeau de sa douce, cadeau qu'elle garderait en mémoire toute sa vie. Il y avait à cette faites des connaissance et amis de Lizzie et de Ciel. Undertaker, qui pour l'occasion avait relevé sa frange, Soma et Agnhi habillé tous deux en... princesses _**[ndla: cf- OAV saison 1]**_, Lau et Ran Mao était, comme toujours, collé comme des aimants, et un majordome très maladroit qui n'était pas ans rappeler le majordome de feu madame Red, mais attendais... c'était son majordome, grell. Heuresement que grell était trop occupé a ne rien faire tomber, sinon Sebastian, aurais du souci à ce faire_**[ndla:...ou pas!]**_. La soirée se passa à merveille, jusqu'au moments des cadeaux. En effet, Lizzie remarqua qu'il en manquait un, elle dit alors:

"Quelqu'un ne m'a pas fait de cadeau! elle commença à pleurer. Jusqu'au moment où Ciel lui murmura:

-je voulais te donner ton cadeau dans ta chambre après la fête!

-oh, Ciel! C'est si romantique!" Et elle continua de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois si. Pour la calmer Ciel prit la blonde dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux laché sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser. Il ne l'a pas embrasser comme il aurait de le faire, c'est-à-dire une simple bise chaste sur les lèvres de sa douce, non, un vrai baiser, celui des amoureux.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Une fois la soirée terminée, Ciel, comme promis, alla voir Lizzie dans sa chambre. Quand elle l'aperçue elle fut surprise et deçue de voir qu'il n'avait aucun paquet dans les mains et lui fit remarquer:

"Ciel, je croyais que tu devais me donner mon cadeau maintenant et tu ne l'as pas!" Et alors qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, il l'embrassa.

"Qui te dit que c'est quelque chose de matèriel? Et si c'était autre chose chose?" Sur ce il l'embrassa. La jeune blonde répondit de suite aux baisers langoureux de son fiancé. Puis il quitta sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, tout en défaisant sa robe. La jeune comprit de suite où le jeune homme voulait en venir avec ses histoires de bien matériel. Alors elle entreprit d'enlever la chemise de son petit-ami qui tomba à terre. Celui-ci qui en avait finit avec le robe essaya d'enlever le corset, sans succès.

"Laisse moi faire!" dit une Lizzie envahit d'un désir qui pointait dans sa voix. Ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus le comte. Après s'être débarassé ce qui restais des vêtements de la marquise, il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, titillant les mamelons de sa future femme. Bien vite Lizzie lui enleva alors ce qui restait de ses vêtements, ce qui soulagea Ciel qui commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle attrapa son amant pour l'embrasser et dans se mouvement l'entraîna sur son lit. cette chute fit se frôler l'intimité des deux jeunes gens qui gémirent. Ciel descendit, jusqu'à l'intimité de sa partenaire et dona de grand coup de langue sur son clitoris, ne s'arrêtant qu'avant l'orgasme. À ce moment là,Lizzie commença à stresser, mais fut bien vite rassuré par Ciel. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il avait laissé transparître son angoisse, à sa petite amie. C'est à ce moment, qu'il décida de la pénétrer. Il savait qu'elle allait avoir mal et cela le désolait. Une fois cette épreuve passé, tout se déroula normalement et ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance. Puis il souffla à sa maîtresse:

"Joyeux anniversaire!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Le lendemain matin, Ciel en se réveillant, sentit une présence à côté de lui dans son lit, et se demanda ce que Sebastian avait encore inventait. Puis il se rappela les événements de la veille. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait de tout, de la fête, du lieu où ilse trouvait -le château de la famille De Midford- et le faite qu'il avit perdu sa virginité en même temps que Lizzie. Il souriait à cette pensé. Il se dit qu'il devrait donné une récompense à Sebastian d'avoir trouvé une si bonne idée... C'était décidé il l'autoriserais à avoir un chat au manoir!

Il sentit Lizzie bougeait et se ré elle eu ouvert les yeux elle embrassa son amant. ILS s'habillèrent du mieux qu'il pouvaient et déscendirent dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient les parents de la marquise et Sebastian. Les deux premiers même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les événements de la veille _**[ndla: nous sommes au XIX**__**eme **__**rappelons le] **_n'eurent pas le courage de gronder les deux jeunes gens qui avaient l'air si heureux.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

trois jour plus tard, Lizzie était au manoir Phantomhive accompagnée de son amnt et d'une boîte troué de petits trous sur les côtés. Les amoureux cherchaient Sebastian qu'ils trouvères dans le jardin. Lizzie lui dit:

"En remerciement,d'avoir trouvé un si beau cadeau!

-Merci mademoiselle. Répondit le majordome en ouvrant le paquet où il y découvrit une magnifique chatte persane d'environ trois mois de couleur ébène avec deux yeux rouge.

-C'est très gentil mais monsieur est allergique aux chats! dit le majordome

-En faite c'est de notre part à tous les deux, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le chien de garde de la reine que je vais me mettre à courir après les chats! dit Ciel

-Merci maître,fit Sebastian... aux bords des larmes_** [ndla: on auras tous vous ou j'aurais plutot tout écrit].**_ Mais c'était la moindre des choses pour le diable de majordome que je suis!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Pipelette:OUF! C'est finit_

_Sebastian: Qu'est-ce qui est finit mademoiselle?_

_P: cet OS et mon premier Lemon aussi!_

_Ciel: merci beaucoup, pour cette histoire j'ai adoré joué dans cet OS!_

_Lizzie: Oui, c'est vrai c'était fantastique! =3_

_P: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche!_

_Grell: Et pourquoi je n'apparît qu'une fois? ET je peux même pas embrassé Sebby-chou_

_P: calme-toi Grell -_-'! tu sais que tu restera toujours mon chouchou ;)_

_G: Sebby tu es là aussi! ça te dirais de rejoué ce scénario mais on auraitles rôles principaux?_

_P, C, L: ...-_-'_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Alors voila, comme je le disais aux perso de Kuro c'était mon premier Lemon et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. Sinon vous avait aimé, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ou pas du tout? Dîte-le moi!

PS: Excusez-moi pour l'orthographe!

BSX Pipelette


	2. 20 ans

Kikou!

Me revoila avec la suite de joyeux anniversaire Lizzie avec un énorme retard, et j'en suis désolé! La suite de j'éxaucerais tous tes voeux n'arriveras pas avant la rentré(j'ai oublié ce qui étais écrit chez ma mère -').

disclaimer:  a la claire fontaine j'ai croisé Yana, elle m'a dit ciel et lizzie son à moi!

rating: M lemon! pas de yaoi sur cette story!

Merci sinon à 84 et naomi42 pour leur reviews et fantastic baby prut aller voir Claude qui sera ravi de lui régler son compte!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

A lala! C'est la course au manoir Phantomhive, en effet, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Mademoiselle de Middleford vient d'arriver, et il ne fallait absolument pas le perdre, voir pire l'abimer! Les domestiques qui avait récupérer le coli furent succéder par Sebastian, le majordomme de la maison, qui alla le donner à son maître.

"Dit Sebastian..., dit Ciel Phantomhive âgé de 19 ans, l'air inquiet, tu crois que ça va lui plaire?

-Bien sur, Monsieur! Ceci me rappelle vos crises de stress pour le cadeau de ses 16 ans, lui répondit se diable de majordomme.

-Il y avait de quoi non! Et aulieu de me rappelais ses souvenirs pas forcéments agréables, va plutôt t'occupé de Sebastiana!renchérit le comte. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pus trouver un nom plus original pour ton chat!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit Sebastian. c'est vous qui l'avez surnommez ainsi quand elle vous a passé entre les jambes pour la première fois!

-Elle est arrivé quand je t'ai appelé, et avant toi surtout! répondit Ciel. Bon apporte moi un gâteau!

-Yes, my lord!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Le soir de la fête arriva et Ciel était de plus en plus nerveux. Et si elle ne voulait pas de ce cadeau...

"Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés, dit Sebastian. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira...

- Si tu le dis... protesta Ciel"

Ils entrères donc dans le salon ou se trouvez déjà de nombreux invités dont Lau et Ran Mao qui arrivait à ce décollé l'un de l'autre, les années aidant, Undertaker qui avait attaché ses cheveux en laissant sa frange retomber sur ses yeux, Agni et Soma entrain de se goinfrer et Lizzie, qui était, selon les dires de Ciel, très belle.

Ce fut rapidement l'heure des cadeaux et Ciel qui stressait de plus en plus dit:

"je te donnerais ton cadeau dans ta chambre!

-D'accord, répondit Lizzie. Je veux bien!"

Seules les personnes présentes dans le manoir la nuit des quinze ans de la marquise comprirent son enthousiasme.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ciel arriva devant la porte, vérifiant que le présent était toujours dans sa poche, sentant la pression gravir un nouvel échelon, si s'était possible. Il frappa avant d'entrer et de voir sa fiancé en tenue légère, chose qui le perturba grandement. Il balbutia quand même:

"Je suis là! En allant l'embrassait pour cacher ses joues couleurs framboises _**[**__**ndla: **__**je préfére ça aux tomates et c'est comme plus réaliste, non?]**_

-Et mon cadeau, alors?! Ralâ Lizzie.

-Euh... Eh bien..., commença le jeune homme

-Oui", l'encouragea Lizzie.

Ciel s'agenouilla et sortit un écrin de sa poche, puis ajouta:

"Je sais que c'est dernières années je n'ai pas vraiment été le fiancé exemplaire, je n'ai ni été mignon, ni très gentil avec toi. Mais pourtant, je t'aime plus que tous! Voilà pourquoi, en ce jour, Lady Elysabeth Ethel Cordelia de Middleford je te demande de m'épouser!

- Bien sur!" répondit la jeune fille en allant embrassait son futur époux. D'un baiser passionné remplit d'amour, qui ce fut rapidement beaucoup plus langoureux. Lizzie commença à enlever la chemise de Ciel, pendant qu'il se débarassait de la chemise de nuit de sa petite amie. Ils basculères bien vite sur lit de la lady. Il alla l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'a y laisser ça marque pendant que Lizzie poussait de long gémissement de désir. Puis, Ciel descendit le long de son cou jusqu'a sa poitrine avant de commencer à mordiller le petit bout de chaire et de faire gémir la jeune fille, il continua sa descente jusqu'à l'intimité de la jeune fille et donna de grands coups de langues. Il ne s'arreta qu'avant l'orgasme, ce qui fit grogné sa partenaire. Ciel la pénétra d'un coup de rein avant de reprendre ses lèvre donna de grand coup de butoir J'usqu'à la juissance.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Le lendemain, ils s'annoncères leur mariage et Sebastian souffla à l'oreille de son maître:

"Vous voyez, tous c'est bien passait.

-Tais toi, baka!"lui dit son bocchan

"Bravo mes chéris", félicita madame de Middleford.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Un an plus tard, au manoir Phantomhive:

"Mes félicitations! C'est une fille. dit la sage femme aux jeunes parents aux comble du bonheur.

-Elle s'appelera donc Cathleen!" affirmères ses parents.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau de Ciel:

"Monsieur, commença Sebastian. je souhaite briser le pacte.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ciel ahuri.

-Je suis cruel, certes mais même les démons reconaissent l'importance des parents, auprès des enfants, néamoins je resterais votre majordomme.

-Bon d'accord, Sebastian allait s'en allait quand Ciel reprit, si les parents sont si importants ramène donc le père des chatons et fait les sortir de ton placard!

-Yes, my lord!"

Il revint plus tard avec des cierges qu'il disposa en pentagramme et fit disparaître le pacte.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Avec le temps, Cathleen devint une jolie jeune fille qui adorait les chats, et plus particulièrement la chatte du majordomme. Ciel et Lizzie eurent deux autres enfants, une fille et garçon nommés Cléo et Antoine _**[**__**ndla:**__** référence évidante à Cléopatre et son amant Antoine.]**_. Sebastian servait toujours les Phantomhive et son enveloppe charnelle commençait sérieusement à grisonné sur le haut du crâne.

Aujourd'hui encore, nous entendre les rires des enfants dans ce manoir et avec un peu de chances, me croiserais vous, moi le diable de serviteur de la famille phantomhive...

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Pipelette: Voilà, J'ai finit cette story._

_Ciel: Oui, avec beaucoup de retard et une trop grande dose de guimauve!_

_Sebastian: Veuillez l'excuser, il ne supporte pas le romantisme_

_Lizzie: Moi je trouve ça chou!_

_C: C'est ça le problème! On se croirait dans un shojô!_

_P: Calme toi! Tiens prend des lasagnes, c'est moi qui les faites! Ca aurait put être pire, je sais pas du yaoi, avec seby et toi en perso principale!_

_C: Ok! Tu as raison! Très bonne ses lasagnes!_

_L&S: Il a raison!_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Voilà et encore désolé pour le retard!

BSX Pipelette


End file.
